Black Cats
by ricestalk-2004
Summary: *DISCONTINUED*
1. Of arranged marriages and black cats

**Of Arranged Marriages and Black Cats…**

Amu Hinamori was a daughter of a multi-millionaire family. To her it was always a surprise seeing as her father was a psycho with a camera, who was always trying to get photos of her sister Ami, and her mother was a gossip-mad-poll-taking type of woman whose greatest ambition was to dress Ami up in the cutest, frilliest, girlish dress ever. Then again maybe it was the work of her grandfather that was keeping the business going, seeing as he was the only adult that seemed to have any brains in the family.

Said Grandfather was currently in her room informing her of the upcoming get together with her fiancé's family.

" They will be arriving at seven sharp so make sure that you are not late. Remember this will be your family soon and you mustn't make any mistakes that will make them hate you this early. I want you to wear the blue dress that Miki has chosen for you tonight. Understand?"

" Yes grandpa, I understand. I will not disappoint you."

"Good. Now tell me how your lessons are going so far? I hear that you have been causing quite a ruckus in that school of yours…"

"Nothing much grandpa. I got invited to join the Guardians and I refused. I don't need the rest of the class out to get me because I hang out with them anymore than I already do. The number of treats has already grown to astronomical proportions."

He laughed, " That's my girl. However if he does ask again I must insist that you agree. I have made sure that you get the role as the 'Joker', so you will be a freelancer in the Guardians so to speak. I must leave now, but continue to be the great grand-daughter that you are."

"Sure Gramps. Whatever you say"

"Later, Cool and Spicy." with that he left the room.

Turning her head to face the secret doorway that the servants used Amu spoke up once more, "You guys can come out now. He's gone."

"Awww how'd you know it was us?"

"I didn't I was only guessing Ran, but now you've made it a fact." With that said they all tumbled out of the doorway, falling head-first onto one another.

Amu's three best friends untangled themselves and made their way over to the table where she was currently sitting. Ran, Miki and Su were servants in the Hinamori house but they were also the only ones that Amu felt that she could be herself with. They were the ones who knew the _real_ Amu Hinamori. The one who was shy and wanted to make friends with everyone, the one who was a very kind-hearted soul the one who loved to let loose.

"So, how is it going with Tadase? Has he said anything that is in the least bit in encouraging? Huh? Huh?" Ran asked.

"Your as energetic as ever Ran, and no he hasn't. I feel like he is trying to avoid me most of the time and the rest of it is filled with paperwork. I really don't know what is going on in his head. *sigh* I feel like I'm fighting a losing battle here."

"Don't give up ~desu. I'm sure that he is just trying to find the right time to tell you ~desu." said Su.

" Maybe some of my drawings will help you cheer up, Amu-chan."

Miki held up various pictures of Amu and Tadase together, Amu with Ran Miki and Su, Amu and the guardians having fun together, Amu in multiple dresses that were cute as well as gothic-punk style, Amu in the rain, Amu riding bareback. Ran, Su and Amu sweat dropped.

"Why are all the pictures featuring Amu-chan, Miki?" Ran asked.

"Because Amu-chan is the most inspirational subject that was available at the current time. And besides she looks the best and we are trying to cheer her up, so I thought that seeing pictures of herself would help."

"But Amu-chan isn't self-obsessed so why would seeing pictures of herself help at all ~desu?"

" Can we please stop talking about me as if I'm not here!" Amu interrupted. They all started to laugh.

A bell sound was heard and her friends left the room in a hurry. As servants they could not afford to dilly dally or else they would lose their jobs. So, as much as the trio would have liked to stay with Amu, they could not. Giving her an apologetic face they all made their way to the kitchen to make dinner.

Amu sighed and fell back onto her bed. Life as an ultra-rich girl was nothing but a nuisance. Flipping open her blackberry she checked her message inbox. There was a message from Tadase!!!!!

It read : _Hi Hinamori-chan. I was wondering if u would like 2 come shopping with me, Monday after school. It'll just be u and me. Hoping u'll come, Tadase._

Amu couldn't contain her excitement and instantly replied '_Yes, I wud lv 2 come.'_ Maybe things weren't so bad after all…

________________________________________________________________________________________________

-- 7 o'clock, Hinamori Lounge --

Tadase's family were in the lounge making small talk with their soon-to-be-in-law family for the hundredth time this month. It seemed to the engaged couple that their parents were getting a bit too hopeful as they both neared the age of sixteen. Sure they could marry if they wanted to, with their parents permission, but seriously they were being a bit too OTT.

Neither of the two had given any concrete evidence that they wanted to get married, nor had they professed any idea or hint as to whether or not this whole arrangement was to their liking or not. The marriage itself was like a business contract. Amu would be gaining control over the Amulet Fortune Corporation and Tadase would be in charge of Seven Seas Treasure Ltd.. Their marriage would serve as a sure sign that the merger that was proposed would be kept by both companies.

Said couple were taking a walk outside in the gardens and generally having a laugh. Tadase was acting a little weird but Amu didn't mind., she was spending time with her 'Prince' and that was all that mattered. The gardens looked lovely. Autumn was creeping among the sunshine of summer, leaving a trail of fiery golden red leaves in her wake. It was under one of the more spectacular coloured trees that Tadase and Amu laughed about there parents antics.

It was also where Tadase confessed to Amu.

"Amu-chan…"

"Hai, Tadase?"

"Ano, I-I-I'm in love with you."

"…"

"Amu-chan?"

"…"

BANG

"Ahhh! Amu-chan!"

After Tadase had confessed Amu had fainted and hit her head on the trunk of the tree they were standing by. At that moment everyone was crowding around her making sure that she was alright. Amu seemed to be out for the count and so Tadase offered to take her up to the infirmary.

By the time Amu had woken up it was midnight and most of the party was over. Amu peeked down the corridor and could see the light flickering at the end of the corridor, where the dining room (and most of the alcohol) was. Over-excited voices were heard but the drunkenness of the occupants had vanquished any chance of distinguishing what was being said.

_I just hope I didn't do anything embarrassing… what was it that Tadase said? Why can't I - _

'Amu- chan! What are you doing out of bed? You hit your head really hard when Tadase confessed his undying love, you should be in bed!'

'I think you already said the last one Dia. What's going on? Are the guests still here, or have they left?'

' Why? Is there a certain someone you want to see, hmm? Is there something you would like to tell the rest of us? Hmm? Hmmmmmnnnnn?'

'uh- er- that is to sa- wait, hold on a sec! I'm not hiding anything! What are you implying??'

'Nothing, nothing at all..la…lalalala…la!'

'You've been at the alcohol again haven't you? *sigh* never mind, I'll find out for myself.'

She headed down towards the laughter and was blissfully unaware of the look that had just crossed Dia's face. The normally cheery, make-you-feel-all-better-in-a-not-Su-way façade had disappeared. Pity had crossed that angelic face before the maid headed towards the balcony outside the infirmary.

'I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever get rid of her.'

'I don't like what we're about to do. Are you sure that this is absolutely necessary?'

'If we don't do this now then she'll be up for soo much more pain later. This is best for all of them. Trust me.'

'You say that Yoru, but I still can not get the picture of you tied up in knots because you were playing with string out of my head. Am I really meant to believe that you have become a responsible adult within the span of two days?'

'Shut up! That was a momentary lapse in concentration!'

'Really? Well then, tell me oh great one, what exactly were you using the ball of string for?'

'…'

'Speak up, I cant hear you.'

'Playing Greek heroes with Ikuto-nii san.'

'I despair for the you both. And to think that she's destined to be with that stupid, jerk of an overgrown, kid of a stray cat.'

' Wow… you know long words…'

'My suspicions have been proven correct. You are not an adult, your more of kid than he is.'

'Back to the topic at hand, how are we going to get those two to meet. I mean we can't lock them in a closet together, can we?'

'I really do despair, Yoru. OF COURSE WE CAN'T LOCK THEM IN A CLOSET TOGETHER!' by this time Dia and Yoru had retreated to her room and so the commotion was not heard by the rest of the household, but even if they had they would have been out cold from the alcohol. And, _of course_, Dia hadn't meant to put the sleeping pills inside the wine, it just kind of slipped out of her sleeve and into the beverage.

'Listen Yoru, I got a plan…'. As Dia related the plan back to Yoru a light bulb appeared over their heads, _'I think this might just work…'_ thought Yoru.


	2. Of High School Crushes

**Author note:** "Abc" is when someone is speaking

'_Abc_' is when someone is thinking

**Of High School Crushes …**

"Tada! This is what they were planning!"

"Huh? What's with the fancy mask Ran?"

"You know when you were in the garden and you and Tadase were making fun of him they were planning your wedding already and stuff, well they weren't! They were discussing the details of the Winter Masquerade Ball! And all the people from the companies will be coming, and all the people in Tadase's family will be coming and you have to meet with all if them, and you have to dance with Tadase on the first and last dances and you-"

"Have to get ready, your Grandfather will be here any moment." interrupted Dia.

"Hai, hai Dia. Miki, What am I wearing today?"

"School uniform, you've got that presentation thing this afternoon."

"NANI!!!!! Tell them I'm ill and that I wont be able to make it, no - wait, tell them that I lost my voice, yes that's it and that I cant talk so will be unable to come. Okay? Thank you Miki!"

Amu spent the rest of the day reclining in her room happy in the knowledge that she did not have to do the public talk; or rather, she would have if she wasn't stopped by her Grandfather and forced to go to the event.

"But Grandpa, there's gonna be a thousand or so people in the auditorium and I don't want to make a fool of myself. Please can you excuse me from the event?"

"Hinamori Amu, you will attend that event and you will come back with a first place prize."

"But I don't even have anything to say and I don't think I'll be able to conjure up something in such short notice."

"Don't worry I have already made a speech up for you and all you have to do is read. I'm sure that the judges will love it. Later, Cool and Spicy!"

Amu crumpled to the floor in despair. There was nothing that would make this day any better, nothing at all. Admitting defeat, she got up and took her uniform off Miki. As she went into the bathroom the rest of the girls started to gossip.

"Do you think that she'll be okay? I mean you know how she is at public speaking…," asked Dia, worry etched upon her face, as she feared for her young mistress' fate.

"Of course she will she's Amu after all and Tadase will be there to support her." Miki replied.

"Yes well, I don't think that that Kiddie King will be any help at all. I mean he uses puppy dog eyes whenever something doesn't go his way! What kind of a self-respecting man does that?!?!?" Dia countered.

"We all know about your obsession that Tadase is 'going to break her heart' and how 'he's bound to be going off with some other girl' Dia. Honestly, I can't see him in any of those roles. He'll make a fine husband for Amu." Miki said.

"Miki is right ~desu. And you should not accuse people of things that they haven't done ~desu."

"Fight -oh, fight-oh!" Ran suddenly burst out.

"Huh?" replied the others.

"Amu is outside and getting into the limo, I'm cheering her on…"

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me???" Dia proclaimed as she rushed out of the room and made for the servants door.

"What got into her?" Miki asked as she pondered at her friend's odd behaviour.

"Maybe she wanted to support Amu and is mad because she has now missed her chance ~desu?"

"Fight -oh, fight-oh, fight-oh, fight - oh…" Ran still chanted in the background.

"How long do you think it will take her to stop?"

"I don't know ~desu. Shall we start cleaning and preparing the rooms for the guests tonight ~desu?"

"Sure, may as well get to work" Replied Miki.

___________________________________________________________________________

- - At school - -

"Well done Amu! You did great today, first prise and everything!" exclaimed Nagihiko (**A/N is this fic Nagihiko and Nadeshiko are two separate people.)**

"A-Arigato, I don't really know what I said though."

"Yes Hinamori-san that speech was worthy of your grandfather. When you grow up you will be as wonderful with the paparazzi as your Grandfather is." Tadase complimented her.

"Hai, so what do you guys suggest we do with the £10, 000 prize money?" Asked Amu trying to steer the conversation away from how similar the speech sounded to one of her Grandfather's own. _'At least I won't have to deal with this when I grow up, Tadase is sure to do all the public speaking. I mean look how he controls the whole of the student body.'_

"Well there is a carnival in town we could go to." suggested Rima.

"Or we could go to the Ski resort that my family owns." Kukai

"Sopping is always a good way to spend money." Nadeshiko put forward.

"Yea especially when it's spent on me!" Yaya said, this caused them all to burst out in laughter.

"Or we could spend it on your dress for the ball, Hinamori-san." Tadase said.

"Hmmmm… how about … we do all three!" Amu answered. This caused them all to cheer and start planning what things they would buy and where they would go skiing, what servants they would bring, etc. Meanwhile Amu was thinking about her date with Tadase this afternoon, she was it would be brilliant yet something lingered in the back of her mind. Something told her that the date would not go as she wanted and that she would come back home disappointed.

Shaking her head Amu ran to catch up with her friends. '_Nothing is going to go wrong, not with Tadase there.'_

___________________________________________________________________________

- - With Yoru - -

"Yoru! Where are you? Come on I don't have all day! Utau needs to be at the studio in less than five minutes and your still insisting on playing hide and seek?" Ikuto asked as he wondered through the halls of the large mansion.

"Ikuto-nii san! Hurry down to the car, Yoru is here already!" Utau shouted up to her confused brother.

"Hai, hai."

Once they had dropped Utau off at the studios, Ikuto rounded on Yoru. "Now tell me why you insisted that I take you and sis to the studios?" He demanded.

"I wanted to see what it was like, and besides the park is not that far away and I was wondering if we could play Greek Heroes again?" Yoru asked.

"No."

"Ehhh!!!! Ik-u-to! Please! Please! Please! Please! I wanna play; it was so much fun last time!"

"What the hell are you going on about, it wasn't fun at all. And then your girlfrie-"

"Ikuto-nii san, I don't have a girlfriend." whined Yoru

"Really, then that hot chick that came by that day is fair game?"

"Who? Dia? Yea she's fair game, but I don't think that she's really your kind of girl. She likes shopping and expensive clothes and vanilla ice-cream -"

"Okay, I get it; don't mention that hideous flavour to me ever again. So what are we doin- wait is that the girl over there? The one who-"

"Bye onii-san" Yoru said as he rushed off in Dia's direction and hurried along through the park lanes dragging her behind him.

"Yoru, can you stop now please! My head's spinning!" exclaimed Dia as she flew behind Yoru.

"Okay!" Yoru said and stopped suddenly and sent Dia flying into a tree. Yoru suddenly changed into his Greek Hero's costume, sword in hand and went to save the 'maiden in distresses'

"Yoru I refuse to be saved by you went you are in that silly costume, either get out of it or prepare to be flattened." Yoru didn't heed Dia's warning and was flattened when she jumped down from the branch.

"Where's Ikuto?" asked Dia.

"Was I meant to bring him?" replied Yoru.

"No, but it would be more useful if we knew where he was so that we could execute the plan accordingly."

"Well he'll pick onee-chan from the studio at six o'clock tonight."

"Okay, meet me here at half past five so that we can intercept Tadase's and Amu's date tonight. Then we will introduce Ikuto and watch how the interaction takes place and plot our next move."

"Okay sir- I mean m'am!" Yoru saluted Dia and stood to attention.

"See you later then Yoru. Oh, and Yoru lose the costume…"

"Hai." he answered dejectedly.

They went their separate ways, planning on how to get Ikuto and Amu together tonight without Tadase interfering. Content in the thought that their plan could not fail and blissfully ignorant of the mischievous ways of fate and how it would affect their flawless plan. Even as they made their ways to their separate destinations the magic of the 'unplanned factor' kicked in and their plan had already begun to fail…

* * *

**It may be a while till i update again... i've got exams coming up and have to revise :( . The next update will be around the 10th of June till then, farewell.**


	3. Of Dates and Failed Plans

**Of Dates and Failed Plans…**

Tadase took Amu to the park after they had escaped from the mayhem of the congratulations party and the numerous hugs and pats on the back. The two were now having a picnic in one of the more secluded areas of the park. Steaming hot pies, pastries and pizza along with a thermos flask full of Hot Coco and marshmallows. All in all, it was a good afternoon, and so far, Dia and Yoru's plan was going, well, according to plan.

"They are eating and talking about random stuff so far, Black Lynx over." whispered Yoru into the handheld walkie-talkie.

"Roger that, Death Rebel (Ikuto) has not entered the studio yet, time is seventeen hundred hours. How soppy is it right now? Amulet Diamond over." Dia spoke into the plastic contraption, trying to be discreet about what she was doing. If anyone she knew caught her doing this she would be humiliated for life, and that was something that she could not afford. As much as she wanted to stop Amu marring that poor excuse for a man she was not about to give up her reputation for it.

"They aren't really talking soppy at all, in fact it's all about business and how their going to run it. Black Lynx over."

"What! He's not even trying to make her fall in love with him! Does he think she's not worth it? When I get over there I'm gonna kill him!"

"Uh… Dia? Are you feeling okay? Wait they're moving. I'll get back in touch soon. Black Lynx out."

___________________________________________________________________________

- - With the couple - -

"Hinamori-san we need to discuss the division of control over the companies once we get married, after all it shouldn't be too long now, ne?" Tadase asked.

"I don't know Tadase. After all, I want to get married after I graduate and live my life a bit more. And you'll be taking over the whole of the business side of things anyway. All I'll do is sign whatever documents need to be signed for the Amulet Fortune Corp. We've already been through this with Mama and Papa so why are you bringing it up now?" Amu wasn't in the least bit impressed, she had thought that the 'date' would consist of her and Tadase talking about sweet nothings and walk down the park lanes without work or business or the future in general coming up at all. '_Maybe this is what my bad feeling was about. Maybe this whole date will be a disaster.'_thought Amu.

"We have to be prepared for the future Hinamori-san. The business world is unforgiving and only the prepared can survive. It is important that we consider every possible eventuality so that we can go on living as we have always done and are accustomed to. That aside what else would you have us talk about? Hmm? Tell me what you want to discus." Demanded Tadase, his patience was wearing thin. He need her to fall completely in love with him if he was to gain complete control over the family business and if to do so he had to talk about Barbie dolls and act gay then by God he would do so.

"Well, what's your favourite meal/dish Tadase?" inquired Amu as she made her way to the fountain, a slight skip in her step.

"Vanilla ice-cream."

"Huh? That's not a dish Tadase that's a dessert!"

"But it is the tastiest thing on earth. We should all praise the man, or woman, who invented such a heavenly dessert."

Amu laughed at the comment. It wasn't that she didn't like ice cream, she ate the stuff by the ton, but the thought of worshiping the man who made ice cream seemed absurd to her. Taking a step, backwards Amu sat down on the rim of the fountain and tried to stop giggling. With a worn-out sigh, Tadase came and sat beside her. The water spraying from the fountain made small droplets in her hair; a slight blush was on her cheeks caused from the cold air and her laughter. Tadase came and sat next to her when a sudden ringing noise made the pair jump up in fright. Tadase sighed, "Moshi, moshi? Otou-san? Hai, I'll be there. Syanora"

"Gomen Hinamori-san, I have to go now. Will you be okay going home by yourself?" Tadase asked.

"Hai, thanks for the picnic Tadase." Amu replied as she stood to go home. _This date was a total wash-out, Tadase and I really don't have that much in common. *sigh* Well at least it's over with now…_

- - With Yoru - -

Yoru's phone had begun to ring surprising him out of the trance he was in whilst watching the two talk about the most un-romantic things ever. Then he realised that he would be caught if he didn't answer the stupid person's call fast and dashed away to take it, luckily Tadase's phone rang at the same time so he was safe for the time being.

"Hello?" Yoru whispered.

"Yo, Yoru how are you?" Ikuto's voice came through the phone.

"Fine, but why did you call me onii-san?" Yoru replied, still keeping his voice low and hushed.

"Well I was wondering if you were still in the park."

"I am, why?"

"Well the car broke down; you forgot to fill it up with gas again, so I won't be able to pick Utau up. Could you tell her to take the company car?"

"Sure, onii-san" came Yoru's hushed reply.

"Yoru why are you whispering? Wait; are you with that chick again? Were you having sex?"

"I don't know-"

"You don't know if you were having sex? Didn't dad give you the 'Talk' yet?" teased Ikuto, silently chuckling at the distress that it was sure to cause his sibling.

"No that's not what I meant, I was answering the questions in order!" cried out a _very_embarrassed Yoru.

"Sure you were. Moving on, will you tell Utau or not?"

"Yea, I will. See you later Ikuto-nii san." With that, Yoru closed the cell phone and let out a moan of despair. '_Dia's gonna kill me! May as well tell her, rather than let her find out and be tortured when killed'_

"Dia we have a problem, Ikuto-nii san's car broke down. I don't think that we'll be able to get him over here in time." Yoru said into the electronic contraption as he waited for the shrieking that was sure to follow.

"WHAT!!! Do you know how important it was to have him here!?!?! *sigh*, obviously it wasn't meant to be. maybe we should go back to the house and talk about the next plan of action. indecently, what is the Amu and Tadase situation?"

"He he, about that… I kinda lost them… pleasedontkillme!!!!" Yoru pleaded with the pissed off blonde.

"DAMN YOU YORU!!!"

"I'll give you a lift home! please don't kill me, I'm too young to die!"

___________________________________________________________________________

Ikuto made his way to the park; he thought that he might as well have some fun with the swings whilst he waited for his secretary Eru to get his motorbike down to where he was. The last thing that he expected to find was a pink-haired teen sitting in his favourite chair, albeit a pink-haired teen that he knew. A sly and devious plan came to his mind, _'Let's see how much you remember __Amu__…'_

Ikuto crept up behind her, and quickly placed a hand over her mouth and eyes.

"Mhmmn" came Amu's muffled scream as Ikuto tried to avoid getting hot by one of her waving arms.

"Amu, is this anyway to greet an old friend?" Ikuto asked as he slowly removed his hands.

"IKUTO! What are you doing here?" Amu asked.

"Playing around, what about you? Still got no friends?" Ikuto replied, a smirk gracing his face.

"No, Tadase just had to go for a while so I'm waiting for dad to come pick me up."

"Tadase? You mean that that stupid little kiddie king finally asked you out? What has it been now, ten years?" Ikuto asked of Amu.

"He's shy that's all."

"Riiight, are you sure that he's just not avoiding you all these years?"

"Like hell he is. Your just jealous 'cause? Tadase's more of a man than you'll ever be. _And _he's acts like a gentleman."

"Oh really? Then why didn't he ask to drop you off at home, Amu?"

"Uh…Umm- that is to say, err…"

"Tell you what Amu; I'll drop you off at your house in exchange for your first kiss. How's that sound?" Ikuto asked.

"ARE YOU MENTAL? There is no way in hell that I'm kissing you!" Amu screamed, "That would be wrong! Not to mention that Utau would be against it."

"Then I'll leave you here with all the other perverts around, hope you like getting -"

"Okay okay. I give. I'll kiss you when we get there." Amu resigned. '_It's not like he'll tell anyone and besides I'll just give him a kiss on the cheek.'_

"That's the spirit!" Ikuto's phone rang, "One minute Amu. Moshi , moshi? Here already, okay I'll be there in a min. The spare helmet is still in the there right?… Okay thanks," he closed his phone and turned to Amu, "Lets go then…"

- - After the drive, on Amu's balcony - -

"I can not believe that it started to rain! Now my whole dress is wet! You better not be looking Ikuto." a slightly angry and irritated Amu screamed at Ikuto.

"Is there anything to see?" Ikuto asked, enjoying the look of disbelief etched on Amu's face.

"Why you little -"

"I'm hardly little, unlike you. And where's my kiss?" Ikuto smirked. That didn't last long as Amu karate kicked him to the floor.

"There's your kiss you jerk, just wait till I tell Utau." Amu said, happiness filling her at the sight of Ikuto kissing the dirt stained, wet floor. She promptly shut the balcony door and retreated to her room.

"Amu, you know I'll see her before then. And I'll get that kiss of you one day when you forget to close the door…" Ikuto smirked one last time before he left the balcony, enjoying the look of horror and disbelief that now graced her features. _'But damn does she have a nice figure. One that Kiddie king wouldn't know how to handle that's for sure' _Ikuto thought as he sped away to his own apartment.

___________________________________________________________________________

- - Two hours after Ikuto has left- -

"Achoo!" sneezed Amu, the cold air and wet clothes had finally given her the cold.

"Amu-chan, here's your tea and medicine. Doctor-san said you'll recover in time for the Ball ~desu."

"Thanks Su. Ahh, that feels so nice." Amu sighed; the warm liquid crept down her throat and the memory of Tadase leaning in appeared in her mind.

"How was your date ~desu?"

"It was okay I guess. I really don't have anything to compare it to so I can't really say."

"What did you talk about, Amu-chan?" Miki asked as she brought warm blankets for Amu from the cupboard.

"Business, work, future, business, our marriage, food, business, ice-cream, and did I mention business?" Amu replied, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

"Really? He talked about business on a _date_. What kind of person does that?" asked Miki in an incredulous manner.

"Someone who fears for the future and wants to make it as pleasant as he can for his fiancé? ~desu." Su replied.

"Maybe, or maybe he doesn't like _like_me." Amu replied.

"No way ~desu. Tadase obviously loves you ~desu. He said so didn't he ~desu?" Su answered in a concerned manner. She did not like to see Amu upset and would do anything to help her.

"Su's right. He said he loves you so he loves you. And I'm sure he would have tried to kiss you or something." at this comment from Miki Amu burst out into a violent shade of red. She recalled the scene before they both fell into the water, '_What would have happened if that cell hadn't gone off? _She wondered.

Trying to change the topic Amu asked, "Where's Ran?"

"Huh? Oh she's in the closet, she wont stop saying 'fight-oh, fight-oh'. We'll let her out when it's time for dinner," Miki replied.

"Isn't it already three hours past dinner time?" Amu asked. All three of them looked at the clock in Amu's room. It showed the time to be quarter past eleven in the evening.

"AHHHHH!!!!!! RAN!!" Miki screamed as she went off in search of Ran. She whizzed out the door just as Dia opened it to come inside.

"Why is Miki screaming?" Dia asked

"Long story, actually it's a short story, but that doesn't really matter. Why are you here Dia?"

"Can't I be here just to talk?"

"Nope, you only come when necessary. So what has happened now? Is Grandfather calling me or is it Ami? Does she want to play Disney princesses again?"

"No to all of the above. I have news, but it is for your ears only," Dia said, looking pointedly at Su.

"Su will be going now ~desu. See you in the morning Amu-chan" Su said as she left Amu with Dia.

"So Dia what can I do for you?" Amu asked Dia.

"You have mail from your friend Utau. I thought that it would be wise to let you read it in peace rather than have to answer any unnecessary questions from my fellow maids." Amu's eyes widened as she snatched the letter out of Dia's outstretched hand.

"Thank you, Dia"

"If that is all I will also take my leave. Goodnight, Amu-chan"

Amu nodded as she read the letter, unaware as to what she was agreeing to. Dia shook her head at her mistress' enthusiasm for the information concealed within the note that Utau had given her.

Amu gingerly opened the envelope and quickly scanned the letter, her eyes scanning the neat handwritten text. Her hands shook slightly as she neared the end of the letter. Crumpling it up and throwing it to some obscure region of her massive bedroom, Amu put her head in her hands and took a deep breath. The contents of the letter swam round her head as she let out an almighty sigh. '_This day just gets better and better,' _she thought sarcastically as she made her way to bed. '_Maybe tomorrow will be better and less complicated.'_ She looked over at the crumpled ball, '_then again maybe not…'_


	4. Of Cooking and Cleaning

**Of Cooking and Cleaning…**

Amu rang the bell of her one time best friend. The separation over the years had almost wiped out anything that she could recall of Utau's preferences and, to add to the increasing things that went wrong in her life, Ikuto was sure to have twisted the events of last night. '_Well it can't get any worse…'_

Amu nearly jumped a mile when Utau opened the door. "H-hello, Utau-chan…" an awkward silence followed before Utau jumped on Amu, squealing in delight.

"Uhhh... Utau-chan have you been drinking vanilla milkshake with the pink marshmallows in it again?" Amu asked, aware of the embarrassing things that could be said about the position she was in right now. Namely by Ikuto.

Utau moved off Amu and led her into the living room. "Ikuto-nii san told me everything! How was it?"

"How was what Utau?" Amu asked confused again by her friend's behaviour.

"Don't act as if you don't know! The date you had with Tadase! Wait... you two didn't… there was no way that – unless…"

"Utau-chan? What are you going on about?"

"I was wondering if you-" what Utau was about to say was soon muffled by a disturbingly familiar hand that covered her mouth. Utau bit down hard on the said hand causing its owner to back away from her.

"Ow, what the fuck Utau? What did you do that for?" Ikuto asked as he nursed his injured palm.

"What are you doing here Ikuto-nii san, would be a better question. Wouldn't you agree, Amu?" Utau asked of her friend.

"Yea…" came Amu's subdued response.

"Well I heard someone was about to make a fool out of our cute little strawberry and had to apprehend the criminal." Ikuto replied.

"What are you going on about nii-san?" Utau asked once more.

"Nothing, never mind, the message was understood by the party that was meant to understand it."

"And that would be who exactly?" Amu asked.

"Me." At this reply, both the girls pushed the overgrown cat out of the room and promptly locked the door.

"What would we do without locks?" Amu sighed, blowing her hair out of her face.

"Try to have a private conversation with that pervert of a 'nii-san in the room," Utau answered. At this, both of the girls burst out into laughter.

"Ne, Amu do you want to go shopping? We could buy a new dress for the winter Masquerade Ball!" Utau asked.

"Sorry Utau, I already promised that I would buy the dress with my school friends," came a dejected reply form Amu and caused Utau's face to change into an expression of disappointment. "On the other hand we could bake cookies and the like for Tadase. After all, you never did teach me how to make the perfect coconut cookie before you left. All the attempts I made went wrong."

Utau smiled in response and unlocked the door, slowly poking her head out to check if the coast was clear. "Alright, we'll move quickly to the kitchen. You do remember where it is don't you?" Utau asked.

"Of course, I practically spent all the time at your house in it. How on earth could we forget that?" Came Amu's offended response.

"Okay then, let's make our way to the kitchen without 'nii-san finding out." Utau led the way as the two girls quietly crept towards the kitchen. at all the junctions Utau would check to see if the coast was clear before signalling to Amu to follow her.

When they reached the kitchen, Utau locked the door and looked outside of the window, planning to close that as well when she saw something that was odd. Unable to place her finger on it she turned to Amu and began the cooking lesson. All of the ingredients were on the table and the two began to whisk the egg whites and then added the sugar and coconuts before placing them into the oven.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be. How long do we have to leave it in the oven for Utau-chan?" Amu asked.

"Fifteen minutes. Shall we start another batch of cookies or do you want to do something else?" Utau replied.

"Tell me about your time away from here. What were you doing in that time? And how is your singing going?" Amu asked whilst she washed the dishes.

"Well, the school I went to was full of proper stunk-cunt stick-up-their-arse pupils that had no appreciation for my talents at all. All the girls were naturally jealous of my good look and all the boys became slobbering messes whenever I walked into the classroom. And the teachers were all like, 'This is a place for future leaders' and yada yada yada." Utau ranted on about her life away form Amu.

"So all in all you loved it?"

"Absolutely! Then there was the singing thing going on. Oh my god. You will not believe how many chances there were to get out there. I mean there was the open mike evening in the park and then there was this talent show thing. I wish you could have been there, you would have loved it sooo much Amu!" Utau exclaimed, her eyes shining bright with excitement.

"Yea, so would I." Amu replied. Her expression alerted Utau to the despair that now hovered over her friend. '_Maybe I shouldn't have said anything'_ thought Utau.

"Maybe it's good you didn't go, after all you finally got with Tadase. Cheer up Amu." Utau tried to comfort her friend.

"What did Ikuto tell you exactly? Did he tell you that Tadase and I had the most romantic day ever? Did he tell you that Tadase confessed his undying love to me? What on earth makes you think it went well? The whole outing was a failure, he didn't kiss me and he left me in the park on my own and if it hadn't been for Ikuto I would've caught something worse than the cold I had. It sucked Utau, it totally sucked."

"Amu…"

"Forget it Utau, the cookies are almost done and we need to finish the washing. So let's get to it okay?" Amu asked of her friend.

"Sure, if that's what you want…" Utau replied uncertainly.

"It is."

Amu and Utau finished the washing and were taking the cookies out if the oven when the phone rang. "I'll be back in a moment Amu, okay?" Utau asked as she placed the tray on the cooling rack and made to unlock the door.

"Hai." Amu replied cheerful once again.

"See ya in a mo." Utau said as she left the door and made her way to the phone down the hallway.

Amu sighed as she took the rest of the cookies out. '_What made me blow up like that? Sure Tadase and me did not have a great evening, but it was okay *_sigh_*. Maybe it was because she went to England to study and left me here. I should not really hate her but… there is this feeling inside me that she wanted to leave me. That she got kicks out of seeing me cry. Maybe I should get those cookies out of the oven and stop hating my best friend'_ Amu thought bitterly as she closed the oven door her back to the now unlocked kitchen door behind her. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she did not hear it open, enabling Ikuto to creep behind her and gently blow into Amu's ear. Frightened Amu turned around only to see that she and Ikuto were less than a five centimetres away.

"You shouldn't scare me like that, Ikuto." Amu whispered, her breath causing some of Ikuto's forelocks to sway away from his face.

"Why?"

"It's not nice to scare people. Didn't your mother tell you that?" Amu replied. The look Ikuto gave her made her weak in the knees and she was surprised to find that she did not not like it at all. In fact, she thought that it was exhilarating.

"Didn't your mum tell you to lock the doors in case a pervert came in?" Ikuto asked placing one of his hands next to Amu's head and leaning in closer.

"You wouldn't do anything like that to me." Amu asked moving back into the oven and tilting her head up to see Ikuto more clearly.

"Really? How about collecting a debt from last night? I would do that." Ikuto asked huskily, his lips mere millimetres away from hers. The movement from his words gently brushes her pink lips and caused her to blush.

"Maybe…" Amu replied as Ikuto's lips strengthened there hold on hers. His other hand now placed by her waist, preventing her from escaping had that been the thought currently running through her scrambled brain.

'_I should be pushing him away. Why cant I? Kami he's a good kisser.' _Amu thought as she let Ikuto reclaim the debt that was due to him. Ikuto suddenly broke away and picked up a cookie from the pile.

"Ik-" Amu started before the door slammed open.

"Amu I'm sorry about being so late, Yoru said something about-. Ikuto-nii san? What are you doing here?" Utau asked as she critically scanned the guilty teen for any wrongdoing.

"Nothing, just tasting the cookies." Ikuto replied looking directly at Amu. However, form Utau's point of view it looked like he was staring at the cookies.

"Oh really? How did they taste?" Utau asked.

"Absolutely scrumptious." came Ikuto's reply as he smirked in Amu's direction, "Wouldn't you agree Amu?"

Amu blushed a deep shade of red. "Thank you for having me over Utau, but I really must be going now," Amu replied, hurriedly hugging Utau.

"What no hug for me Amu?" Ikuto asked in a kidding tone, his characteristic smile still etched upon his face.

"No you damn pervert!" Amu shouted as she made her way back to mansion. It wasn't too far so she was okay in walking herself there. '_Damn Ikuto!'_

- - With Utau, later at night - -

'Shit! I forgot to tell her I signed her up for the singing competition! Oh well I'll tell her tomorrow." Utau though out loud as she went to sleep.


	5. Of Closets and Secrets

**Of Closets and Secrets…**

**(A/N: This is happening at the same time as the previous chapter…)**

"I still think that we should lock them up in a closet together…" mumbled Yoru. The failed plan had driven Dia around the bend and now she was coming up with the most ridiculous ideas. Namely things that involved Amu being kidnapped, Ikuto going a gang, and an all out war between cats and birds.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it won't work!" said Dia, blowing her bangs out of her face. To be honest she was at her wits end. The failing of the first plan had not allowed her to see how Amu and Ikuto would react when put into certain situations. Her whole plan had failed at phase one. '_Damn all cars!'_ she thought as she tried to plan their next move.

"Yoru, why don't we show Amu what Tadase is really like? I mean you and me both know what a low-life creep he really is so why don't we show her photographic evidence?" Dia asked her partner in crime.

"Well she wouldn't believe us. You know how much she worships that _stupid_ 'prince'. She'll say that we faked it and you would be kicked out of the mansion. That would not help us in the slightest." Yoru answered, surprising Dia with the logistics of his argument.

"True, true. Well then why don't we set the whole thing up so that she 'accidentally' sees him with that other girl, what's her name? Lala?" Dia asked

"Lulu and we couldn't plan that accurately enough. It's the same problem as before, we won't be able to factor in the transport, weather, timing an' all. Plus he's gonna make sure that there is no way she'll see him. He's a lowlife bastard like that." Yoru countered darkly, his whole aura glowing black with distaste at the thought of what he was doing to Amu.

"I suppose. Ne, Yoru have you actually met Amu?" Dia asked of her friend.

"We haven't talked to one another if that's what you mean." Yoru replied his face turned away from Dia.

"NANI?!?!?! THEN WHY ARE YOU HELPING HER AT ALL?" Dia screamed at Yoru.

"She helped 'nee-chan and 'nii-san once. I just want to repay the favour." Yoru answered simply.

"But your only one year younger than her, and she knew your family for eight years at least. How on earth did you not see her?" Dia asked her curiosity only exceeded by the incredulousness (a/n: is that even a word???) induced by Yoru's answer.

"Forget about it Dia." Yoru answered his eyes betraying the hurt that Dia could not, or would not see.

"But-" Dia started.

"I said _drop it_ Dia. that means you stop talking _now_" Yoru snapped at her. Dia took an involuntary step back from Yoru. The feeling of a very a real danger that was now eradiating from Yoru made her stare at her friend in disbelief. Yoru sighed, "What is the next plan of action, Dia?"

"Uhhh, well – I -I- suppose that…"

"Don't mumble Dia. it isn't like you," Yoru said as he embraced the shaken blonde-haired woman. "I won't burst out like that again so hush now," he whispered into her hair.

Dia broke out from the hold and wiped away the few tears that were still making their way down to her chin. "Hai, well I was thinking that we could try and get Miki, Ran and Su on our side you know? So that we can get more ideas _and_ have more chances of them actually becoming reality."

"Hmnn, that makes sense. Sooo, how do we get them to come around to our... point... of… is that Utau in the window? What is she looking at?" Yoru asked unexpectedly. Two pairs of eyes one golden and one a bluish-purple turned to look at what the girl in the window could see. Dia gasped. Yoru fumbled around for his phone. Utau turned away from the window.

"Where's the damn camera on this thing?" Yoru mumbled as he tried to take a picture of the incriminating events occurring before their very eyes. "Shit! The memory is full! Don't have time for this!" Yoru exclaimed as he switched off the camera application and quickly dialled his home number.

"Nee-chan? Is that you?... you know when you were at the window? Well did you see Tadase and lulu? … You didn't realise? (Yoru sweat drops)… Yes, well we need Amu to see this… I know but it's for her benefit! … Well would you rather her break her heart now or later? … Of course, he'll break her heart he's a jerk! Didn't you realise whe-…What? … No of course, I don't have a girl friend! Look I'll tell you about it later. Right now, I need you to get Amu to the window so that she can see… Yes, I did… Nee-chan please don't bring that up… Okay. … So you'll get her to the window? … Great. And don't forget to tell her about that singing thing… Love you to 'nee-chan. Bye."

"Well that was a long conversation. Do you think that she'll get there in time?" Dia asked

"'Course she will. Nee-chan is the fastest runner I know." Yoru replied proudly.

"And how many runners do you know?" Dia asked not one bit convinced of Yoru's claim.

"Two…" mumbled Yoru in defeat.

"Two? Who's the other one?"

"Onii-san. I saw him running away from a bunch of girls. They all wanted him to take them to the spring fling or summit like that." Yoru replied. Dia burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Ikuto… running… I wish I was there. I would pay money to see that lazy cat run," Dia replied laughing until she had tears in her eyes.

"'Nii-san isn't that lazy! He played Greek heroes with me and he helped Nee-chan with her shopping and he gardened when mom couldn't and he-"

"I get the picture Yoru. Let's concentrate in how to get the others on our side." Dia stated, frankly the sudden changes in personalities was giving her a migraine.

"Well why don't we show them what happened to you? I'm sure they'd understand." Yoru asked.

"No. Way. We are not going to tell them what happened. You promised, it stays between the two of us and the two of us alone!"

"Technically it's the three of-" Yoru contradicted.

"I don't give a damn! We'll have to think of another way to show them." Dia said adamantly.

"Okay then, why don't we shove Lulu and Tadase into a closet and then spring it open to show what a Bastard he really is!"

Dia stared at Yoru as if he had grown a third head. The plan was ridiculous, any idiot could see that. '_Any idiot but Yoru it seems.'_ Dia thought. "What is with you and closets? Seriously, I'm curious. What is so great about shoving two people in a closet together?"

"That's how mum and dad got together. They had a dare to spend twenty minutes in a closet and they ended up girlfriend and boyfriend. Then they were locked in a closet this ship cruise that they went on and mum proposed to dad, don't ask long story. Then 'nee-chan dumped her boyfriend in a closet. 'Nii-san decided that he might as well become next managing director for the music department of the company in a closet. The list is really endless," Yoru replied, counting of the incidents on his fingers. "So you see closets really are lucky places."

"Be that as it may we are not shoving anybody in a closet. Now I think that we can show them the pictures of the scene that happened today. I know that Amu would say that it was photo shopped and all but they surly won't, will they?" Dia conferred with her companion.

"Well I don't know, they really are big Tadase supporters. How about we-" Yoru began.

"Is there a closet involved?" Dia interrupted in a monotonous voice.

"…Yes…" Yoru replied.

"Then the answer is no."

"But-"

"No"

"Then how bout we stalk Tadase, find out when he's meeting this girl and then get them to the spot?" Yoru suggested.

"I believe that we have already been through this…" Dia replied.

"Well then do you have an idea smartass?"

"Yes, listen here. We get Miki to go to Tadase's house and say that Amu left something there in his closet. She'll open the closet and see all of Lulu's clothes and then she'll go back to the mansion and tell all the others. Then I go in and say 'told you so, now will you help me?' and then they'll help us with our goal." Dia said triumphantly.

"That's what I was going to say!" Yoru whined.

"No you weren't." Dia replied.

"I was so! And you said no closets so what is one doing in your plans?" Yoru asked.

"It just fits." Dia said stiffly.

"Admit it, closet plans are the best." Yoru said

"If this plan works then I'll agree with you and, I dunno, play Greek heroes with you?" Dia asked determined that the plan would fail and that she would win the argument.

"But isn't that against the plan in the first place. Not that I'm gonna complain, but shouldn't we be hoping that the plan goes well?" Yoru asked now thoroughly confused.

"Well yes, but I have a feeling that it won't." Dia replied, secretly she couldn't believe that she had made mistake. Chiding herself for such foolish thought and for being caught up in the moment she steered the discussion to safer waters. "When will Amu look out of the window? Are Tadase and Lulu still there?"

Amu still hadn't arrived at the window .Yoru and Dia looked towards the open garden in front of them and saw that Tadase and Lulu were gone form the scene. "Well so much for your sister being the fastest runner you know." Dia said.

"I bet she got there and forgot to tell Amu. She can be a bit of a scatterbrain…" Yoru replied defending his sister.

"Just like you then?" Dia asked as they made their way to the Hinamori mansion. The sun had begun to set and the two were unaware that Fate had taken a liking to their plan and was helping them along their way. They didn't know that Su had seen the interaction between Tadase and Lulu and had already reported it to the companions. Certain actions had set in motion some unavoidable outcomes that the two, had they wanted to, were powerless to stop…

* * *

**Authour note: **

**Some people have reviewed and said that they dont like certain chapters *cough* chapter 3 *cough*. that's all well and good but please can you tell me what it is thats wrong with the chapter so that i can fix it and use the information to improve the next chapter that i load up please?**

**Also school's started again so dont be surprised if i dont upload quickly.......**


	6. Of Schemeing and Midnight Snacks

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! stupid school made these crazy projects. any way, enough of my drabble here's the next chappie.**

**

* * *

**

**Of Scheming and Midnight Snacks… **

"Have we got the ski poles?" Amu asked.

"Yes!"-replied Ran.

"The clothes, as in jumpers, woollen fleeces, shirts, and you get the picture." Amu asked looking at the list in her hand.

"Check" Miki said.

"Have we got-" Amu started before Su interrupted her.

"Amu-chan there is something that your grandfather needs to talk to you about. I think he said something about the ball that is coming up…" Dia interrupted.

"Hai, I'm coming. Guys carry on packing; there cannot be a single thing out of place when I go to the ski trip! Please! Thank you!" Amu said to the three girls in the room. Dia glanced at her companions and turned round cell phone in hand.

"What are we gonna do about Tadase? She's still hung up on him!" Ran asked as she folded the clothes into the briefcase.

"Well we could ask Dia, she has been tryin-" started Su.

"No! We cannot ask Dia for help. She'll be all 'I told you he was no good for her' and start bossing us around." Miki said.

"Well then what do we do ~desu?" Su asked again.

"We find someone who she might like even more than Tadase. We get said person to the ball and, if possible, to the ski trip and the circus. _And _we make sure that Tadase spends as little time as possible with Amu. Then we leave the rest up to destiny." Miki replied.

"You make that sound so easy, but we're missing a big factor here. Who the hell does Amu like enough to forget Tadase?" Ran asked.

"What about Ikuto-nii san?" Su asked.

"No. There is no way that we're gonna make that happen!" Miki burst.

"Why ~desu? She loved him once." Su replied.

"She doesn't need to go through all that again, its suicide." Ran said. "We should leave the past in the past. If we're going to find someone then we better do it fast."

"Well I still think that he is the best for her ~desu." Su said again adamantly.

"Oh really? And why is that Su?" Miki demanded.

"She met up with Ikuto and Utau-chan yesterday. She looked really happy and relaxed. I think she still likes him, even if she doesn't admit it to anyone ~desu." Su replied in a quiet voice.

"Fine, we'll try and get Amu and Ikuto together, but if he makes her sad once again I'm gonna kill you before I kill Ikuto, Su." Miki said reluctantly.

Su smiled, her eyes grew wide and watery. "Arigatro Miki-chan, Ran-chan."

"Hai, hai. Now let's finish that packing.." Miki said as she picked up the ski poles and placed then inside the suitcase.

- - With Amu and her Grandfather - -

"Amu I need you to be here so that we can arrange the details of the ball. This is all in preparation for when you grow up. As the soon-to-be-lady of the household you need to be able to plan a successful party." Grandfather told Amu.

"But grandpa, the ski trip is soon and I want to spend the time with my friends and Tadase!" Amu complained.

"That is enough Amu! You will stay here and plan the party. You will not ask any of your servants to do it for you and it will be a success! Dismissed!"

Amu hung her head as she slowly made her way up the white marble steps to her room. '_So much for spending time with Tadase.'_ She sighed and entered her room, the pink walls that usually comforted her now seemed overly optimistic.

"Hey guys," Amu, sighed once more barely acknowledging there presence as she flopped onto her bed.

"Amu-chan? What's wrong?" Ran asked.

"I can't go to the ski trip."Amu replied.

The girls gathered around her and whispered empty words of sympathy. The trio were glad that she couldn't go and were all planning to get her to spend time with Ikuto when Dia came into the room.

"Your Mother told me to tell you that your Grandfather told her to tell you that you could go for a day max to the ski trip. Oh! And thank Ami for persuading him to do so. That was all I _think_." With that, Dia exited the room leaving a very happy Amu and three very unhappy servants behind.

"You know what this means! I get to spend time with Tadase after all! Whoo hoo. I have to tell Nadeshiko and Rima about this! " With that Amu sprinted out of the room.

"Well that puts all of our plans on hold.," sighed Miki.

Suddenly the girls heard a male voice call out from beyond the door. It was unfamiliar to them and the low tones in which it was whispering made them queasy about who it was. Then they heard Dia's voice say "Not now Yoru. Later, I have to get them on our side." the voice replied in muffled tones. "No you can't have milk from the bottle. Anyway aren't you meeting up with Ikuto or summit?" Dia's voice faded into the background and Ran's eyes caught a glimmer of mischief.

"I think we've just found a link to Ikuto!" Ran said.

"Hai ~desu. But how do we get him to help us ~desu?" Su asked, slightly terrified of the look that now adorned Ran and Miki's faces.

"If he's hanging out with Dia all the time then he'll want to help us. Seriously, that girl doesn't let anyone have the slightest leeway."Miki said.

"Hai, it's her way or the highway.," added Ran, swinging an imaginary piece of rope.

- - With Dia and Yoru - -

"But I don't want any milk…" Yoru said, slightly confused by Dia's weird responses to his questions.

"Come here!" Dia whispered urgently as she led him away from Amu's room and the estate in general. When they were out of range, Dia hit Yoru over the head. "What the hell were you thinking! I told you not to come here! And for that matter why are you here?"

"Ikuto-nii san and Utau-chan are gong on the ski trip as well, they can't go for long because of the ball and I thought that _maybe_we could locktheminaclo- *BANG*"

"No way Yoru. I am not letting Amu stay in a closet with that- that pervert ever!" Dia replied not noticing, or caring, that Yoru was on the floor in pain.

"What exactly did he say when you went spent, what? Five minutes waiting for me in the lobby?" Yoru asked. Dia blushed at the thought. The hidden implications behind Ikuto's words just a tad bit too obvious for her liking. Not that she wouldn't mind but he was talking about things that should have stayed between her and Yoru. Either he was too quick or Yoru had no threshold for pain…

"And earth to Dia? Are you with us? No. well then I'll just have to eat your cake then."Yoru said, tired of waving his hand in front of Dia's face. But he was too slow. Dia managed to get to the cake before he did.

"HAAHAHHA! I may love you Yoru but my love for cake concurs all! MUWHAHAHA!" Dia said to the slightly abashed Yoru. '_Did she just say that she loved me?" _mused Yoru.

"Anyway what are we doing about the Ikuto-Amu-Kiddie King situation?" Yoru asked, unsuccessfully trying to get the cake.

"Well it's simple really and I'm not sure how I didn't think of it before. We make Amu spend as little time as possible with Tadase, maybe lock him and that stupid Lulu in a closet together, let her get preggie with Tadase's baby. Add in a little bit of family disgrace. We provide a perfect substitute, namely Ikuto!" Dia said, a hint of psychotic frenzy in her eyes as she told Yoru her plan. The whole charade was so scary to watch that Yoru didn't dare point out that Lulu could get an abortion and that he may be classified as a suitable suitor, one that could deal with everything regardless of what had happened in the past. All this was running through his head when he looked upon Dia in her fire back grounded, triumphant stance…

- - With Amu later that day - -

"I'm sorry Tadase but that's the best I can do." Amu said in a slightly disheartened voice.

"Amu-chan you have to be aware of the impact of your actions. We all shifted our busy schedules to make the ski trip work. Two weeks, Amu! Two week in which I could have been working with some business associates. I am very sorry Amu but I now intend on spending the whole time there. Good bye." Tadase's phone made the beeping sound that indicated that he had hung up.

Amu cried silently. It seemed to her that Tadase was becoming increasingly colder towards her. Always brushing her off, giving her compliments that made her uncomfortable, and telling her that she was incompetent. '_What I wouldn't give to have Utau, or Rima, or Nadeshiko here right now. Or maybe I'm getting over emotional and reading too much into this, yes that's it. My hormones are going haywire.'_ still she cried on, the tiny tears forging their way down her face.

Amu heard a knock at her window, wiping the tears away as she slowly made her way to the ceiling to floor French-style windows that lead to the balcony. Without even glancing at the figure in the doorway, she opened it and said, "I'm really not in the mood Ikuto. What do you want?"

"What, is it illegal to want to talk to your bestestest friend in the world?" Ikuto asked, smiling like a maniac as he entered the room and followed Amu to her bed.

"*sigh*, no. but when your involved it is." She replied.

"Aww come on Amu. Cut me some slack here!" Ikuto protested his grin becoming larger.

"If you came here to tease me Ikuto then you can just leave now." Hiccupped Amu, causing Ikuto's grin to vanish and look upon her with concern.

"Amu were you crying?" Ikuto asked.

"No." came Amu's monosyllabic reply.

Ikuto grasped Amu's face by her chin and titled it into the moon light. The paths that the tears had forged glistened like stars in the shadow of the sun's dawn. Ikuto swept his thumb across her star dusted cheeks and said softly, "When are you going to learn that you can't lie to me Amu?"

"Any girl is allowed to dream." she replied gently tugging her face away from the warmth of his hands.

Ikuto sighed, "Who did this?"

"No one. Just my hormones going haywire." Amu replied, sniffling quietly as she remembered the phone conversation she had earlier that day.

"So it was the Kiddie King? I swear I'm gonna-"

"Your not gonna do anything to him Ikuto, it's not his fault. Why are you here? What do you want from me?" Amu asked.

"To give you your cookies which, by the way, are delicious." Ikuto said, his grin reappearing.

"So, are you going to give them to me or what." Amu asked, tired with all of Ikuto's games.

"Well there is a slight fee for the delivery service." Ikuto said mischievously.

"Let me guess… I have to share them with you and get you a glass of milk?" Amu said in a laughing way.

"You read my mind! Witch!" Ikuto joked pointing an accusing finger at Amu.

"You never change, Ikuto," Amu countered. They both laughed and Amu got up to get the milk and two glasses. She told Ikuto to go outside and wait for her at the table that was there whilst she put on her night robe so that the wind wouldn't seem so biting against her flesh. They both dunked the cookies in the milk as they ate gazing at the darkening sky.

"What did he say?" Ikuto asked softly his gaze still fixated upon the starlight sky.

"That I was being irresponsible. I should have cleared it with Grandpa before deciding anything." Amu stared at the empty milk glass that was in her hands, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes once more.

Ikuto snorted. "And you still think he's a gentleman?!?! What the hell is wrong with you? He left you alone in the park where anything could have happened to you, he talks more about the business, what he knows about you and your felling wouldn't even fill a postage stamp, he-"

"He never left me Ikuto." Amu whispered into the night. "He didn't leave me when I needed him, not like you."

"Amu I-"

"You needed to go with your brother. He's family after all. The brother that I've never seen at your house nor had proof that he even exists." Amu said, bitterness filling her voice.

"Amu, he was my twin brother. He needed me there because I was the closest match they had." Ikuto complained.

"But I'm still not allowed to see him? How does that work?" Amu asked.

"If you want to see him then fine, I take you to see him after you come back from your trip. Why you want to see him is beyond me." Ikuto replied, jealousy rippling through his body. '_I'm gonna kill that Yoru when I get back!'_

"Utau said that he didn't have many friends, I just wanted to be someone he could count on if things got hairy. Sometimes family aren't the people you want to talk to."Amu replied sensing Ikuto's change in mood.

"He has a girlfriend you know. He doesn't need you." Ikuto snapped back.

"Stop acting like a kid who didn't get his candy Ikuto and grow up! Not everyone in the world is going to depend on you you know!" Amu hissed in a very pissed off way. Ikuto shrank back a bit.

"Maybe it is your hormones…" Ikuto whimpered.

"That's right. Kiddie king had nothing to do with it." Amu said in a smug voice. The next second however, she snapped her mouth shut.

"You just said Kiddie king didn't you?" Ikuto asked a grin spreading across his face.

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did."

"Didn't"

"Did."

"Didn't"

"Did."

"No I didn't"

"You did so. And I am so telling him that you did, this is priceless." Ikuto snickered.

"You wouldn't dare Ikuto, if you do then I'll tell Kairi and Nagehiko about the 'bestestest friend' thing earlier." Amu countered.

"Fine, I won't tell if you don't." Ikuto compromised.

"Deal." Amu said.

Amu and Ikutosettled back down into their respective chairs. A comfortable silence enveloped them as the moon played hide-and-seek with the stars. Ikuto sighed. "When are you going on that trip.?" he asked Amu gently.

"Tomorrow."

"Mind if I came?" Ikuto Asked as he looked over at Amu's face.

"I'd like to have you there. Maybe we all could catch up. The boys really missed you." Amu whispered, "I really missed you."

Ikuto stood up and enveloped Amu in a hug. "Sorry."

"I know, I know."

He let go of her and made his way to the steps that ascended to the roof. "See you tomorrow Amu" Amu only hummed in response, her eyes fixated on some by-gone age. Her mind wandering through places that were no longer there. Her soul washed away in the tides of time.

Ikuto scrambled up the disused stairs without looking back. The pain in his eyes glistening like blood on a snow covered field.

* * *

**If anyone can think of a better name for this chappie tell me so, i really had no idea what to call it!!!**


	7. Of Ski Trips and Surprises

Of Ski Trips and Surprises…

Amu shifted her goggles so that they rested more comfortably before she made her down the steep slope. The wind rustled through her hair and the fine mist of snow trailed behind her like maids in waiting. To say the least she was having a great time, one thing however was missing to make her day all the more perfect- Ikuto. Ever since he had come back to town a couple of days ago, she couldn't take him out of her mind. '_I'm going insane! Tadase is the one I'm supposed to love.'_ Amu skidded to a halt.

Kukai, Tadase and Nadeshiko were at the base of the slope taking to one another. The gentle breeze swaying their hair ever so slightly. The soft falling snow started to cover their clothes, dusting them in frosting. It was a perfect picture, and Amu hated it. She didn't know why but the urge to get away was so strong that she went down another unidentified slope to get away from it.

What she didn't know was that Ikuto had seen her and was silently tracking his pink haired friend. He had arrived the day after her and was planning to make the most of his time with her. '_If she wont forget the past, then I'll make her love the present more.' _Ikuto thought determinedly as he snowboarded towards her. As Ikuto followed her down the slope, a vague thought crossed his mind… he was sure that Amu was too much of a beginner to be going down this slope. He had barley registered this when he heard a scream. Looking down the slope, he saw that Amu was heading towards a tree at frightening speed. Ikuto rushed to her defence.

Amu was sure that she was going to die, the tree was coming up at an alarming rate and no one else seemed to be on this slope. Closing her eyes, she prayed that she wouldn't get hurt to bad; the snow-covered tree was the last thing she saw as she braced for the impact…

When Amu opened her eyes, she saw Ikuto looming over her with a stupid smirk on his face. "What's that grin for?" she demanded, forgetting all about her almost-accident.

"The fact that you haven't noticed that you're currently in my arms in a position that will make your precious Kiddie-king mad." Ikuto said his Cheshire grin plastered on.

"WHHATT!!" Amu screamed. The noise was so loud that Ikuto dropped her onto the snow in order to cover up his ears.

"Damn Amu, even though I saved your life you still damage my ears…"Whined Ikuto.

"I would've been fine even if you hadn't come." Amu huffed as she stood up once more; secretly worried that Ikuto had been injured helping her out.

"Oh really? Want to put that theory to the test?"Ikuto asked his grin growing in size as he slowly pushed her down the slope.

"Wha- no. Ikuto, stop! Ikuto! This isn't funny! Iku- TTTTOOOOO!!!!" Amu screamed as she felt her skis gain momentum. The wind rush through her hair. Ikuto's laughter in her ears. Wait a minute… Amu opened her eyes again, only to find herself in Ikuto's arms once again. Amu sighed knowing that this wasn't the time to complain, least he carry out his threat.

"What's so funny?" Amu asked, tired of his constant grinning /laughter.

"You are. Seriously, they should keep you locked up as a mass murder." Ikuto replied.

"That makes no sense, how on earth is that funny? Why the hell am I a mass murder?" Amu asked now very confused.

"You killed everyone by laughter, they couldn't breathe. That's why we're on this lonely mountain. The last of civilisation." Ikuto said his voice getting higher by the minute.

Amu looked shocked and asked in a timid voice "did you have a vanilla flavoured product?"

"…Maybe~…"

". . . HELP ME! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!" Amu yelled.

"Hey I'm not that bad…"Ikuto sniffed.

"Damn, now I have to deal with a PMSing Ikuto… *sighs* its okay Ikuto, I didn't mean it *pats him on the head*. There there hush now." Amu said, missing the sly look that had just crossed Ikuto's face.

"*fake sniffs* Do you really mean it?" Ikuto asks.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really really?"

"Yes."

"Really times infinity, no cross keys or nothing?"

"Yes."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes"

Ikuto chuckled as he mentally counted to three… "Wait WHAT?!?!?!?" Amu asks suddenly aware of what was going on.

"Now you've said it there's no going back" Ikuto whispered into her ear, the cold wind tickling her ears causing her to shudder involuntarily. Ikuto began to move down to a nearby cabin as the snow started to fall. Amu started to squirm trying to get out if his hold. Ikuto only held on tighter in response as he opened the door. Placing her on the couch, he proceeded to lock the door.

"What did you do that for?" Amu demanded.

"Do what?" Ikuto asked in a distracted manner as he made his way to the kitchen to cook up some hot soup.

"Lock the door."Amu replied, her frustration colouring her words.

"So that Utau doesn't get in. Seriously, when I say that I'm going on a solo skiing trip that doesn't mean that I need her to come with me."Ikuto mumbled in response.

"You mean Utau's out there?!?!? We have to go back! She could be hurt or trapped or eaten by a pack of wolves!" Amu said in her hysteria.

"Calm down. She's gone to the main cabin to give you a surprise, but it looks like I beat her to it." Ikuto grinned as he ladled out the soup. "Here, drink this so you don't catch a cold." he said as he handed her a cup of soup.

"Thanks." she half whispered. Amu looked at the squidgy vegetables that were floating around in her soup as if they were the last thing on the world. Ikuto took a great big slurp before he said, "You know it works better if you actually drink it…"

"I know that!"

"Then why aren't you drinking it?"

"Because I don't like soup?" Amu answered.

"Hmm, and I'm king of the world." Ikuto replied. "What's really up?"

"Tadase."

"What did that pathetic excuse for a man do now?" Ikuto asked angrily.

"Nothing, it's just that – I don't think I like him anymore, but then I look at him and can't see myself with anyone but him. And besides it's not like I have a choice and I know he's a really cool fellow and – "

"Okay stop, we have officially crossed over in Utau's territory cant we like talk about something else?" Ikuto asked.

Amu looked up at him with sad eyes and just nodded in response. Taking a sip of her soup Amu looked into the fire that was blazing away sending a cherry glow over the room. The peace and stillness of the room was comforting and she found her thoughts drifting away as she slowly fell asleep. Her head lolled over onto Ikuto's shoulder and her gentle snores alerted the boy to their current position.

Ikuto smiled gently as he lifted Amu up and carried her into the guest room. After tucking, her in he slid next to her still form and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams Amu…" He whispered before he snuggled closer to her and fell fast asleep.

* * *

A/n: Sorry for the very late update, i just had writer's block. I've got exams coming up so i'll probebly upate once every two months .........


	8. Of Getting Better and Coming Together

**Of getting better and coming together**

Amu woke up to a loud rumbling sound. Shooting out of bed she ran to the window to see what was going on outside. Pulling back the curtains, she was greeted by a pale blue whiteness. So Amu did the only thing that a calm, cool, collected person would do. She screamed.

"What's the matter?" Ikuto asked groggily as he shot up in bed.

"WE'RE SNOWED UNDER!" Amu screamed.

"That's all? I'm going back to sleep." He yawned, pulling the covers back over his head. Amu started at the boy incredulously. She couldn't believe that Ikuto didn't once consider that they might be in terrible danger. '_May as well get something to eat'_ she thought as she made her way into the kitchen.

After she had finished she made her way back to the room where Ikuto was still sleeping. She sat by his still form gently brushing stray bangs from his eyes. Shaking his shoulder slightly she tried to cajole him into waking up. "Ikuto, wake up. Its morning now."

"Five more minutes." Ikuto mumbled as he turned over in his sleep. Amu's finger brushed his forehead and was shocked at how hot it was. Quickly moving towards the cabinet in the bathroom Amu tried fruitlessly to find the thermometer.

"Ikuto where is the medicine stuff." Amu 'eloquently' asked.

"In the Kitchen, by the cans. And will you please be quiet? I'm trying to sleep."

"Thanks," Amu answered distractedly as she rummaged through the cabinets. Finally finding the object she required promptly stuck it into Ikuto's mouth.

"Amu, what the hell?" he murmured as Amu read his temperature.

"You've come down with a fever." Amu said.

"Probably the soup…"

"What about the soup?" Amu asked now highly suspicious.

"It was past the expiration date." Ikuto replied not meeting Amu's eyes.

"Why would you make soup past its expiration date?!?!?!?" Amu seethed.

"Wanted something warm." Ikuto replied.

Realisation dawned on Amu. "You we're sick before then weren't you?" she said quietly.

"Yea..." He groaned.

"Stay here I'll get you something to eat." Amu said as she made her way, once more, to the kitchen. Having cooked some, in date, soup she made her way back to the room where Ikuto had managed to sit up.

"I thought I told you not to move?" Amu said putting the soup down on the table and making her way to Ikuto, helping him up.

"I needed the toilet…" Ikuto mumbled.

"Okay then, let's go." Amu said.

Amu waited outside the bathroom, straightening the room while Ikuto pilled the contents of his soup into the sink. '_I still have to tell the others that I won't be coming, and there's an avalanche. Kami, what am I to do?'_ Amu heard a knocking on the bathroom door and rushed to see what her friend wanted.

Half carrying him onto the bed Amu promptly started to feed him some of the soup she had made. Checking his temperature again, Amu asked him how he got sick.

"I mean it's not like your invincible, but you usually get better quickly." Amu said.

"Yoru. He has a bone marrow condition or something and the doctors need some one who's a match. That's why we left."

Amu nodded in understanding. "That's why I can't see him?"

"Yea…" Ikuto replied.

"Well have your medicine and then you can go to sleep."

"What are you doing to do whilst then?"

"Tidy this cabin up. Call for help, we are snowed under you know?" Amu said.

"Really?" Ikuto asked, "Have you checked the front door?"

"Why would I do that?" Amu asked confused.

"Because this is Utau's room's window has a snowed under effect. Don't ask why, but she likes it." Ikuto said as he pulled the covers over himself once more. Amu paled. Rushing out the room she opened the front door… and was greeted sunlight. She backed out of the doorway and started to tidy the cabin up, feeling deeply stupid.

- - With Tadase - -

"Well have you found her yet?" Kukai asked Tadase.

"No. Damn that girl doesn't she know I have better things to do?" Tadase cursed.

"Dude lighten up she'll be back any second now." Nagehiko said.

"And is that any way to talk about your fiancée?" Kukai asked.

"*sigh*, I suppose not. I'm just worried sick is all?" Tadase replied, trying to cover his mistake and distain of Amu from his friends. Tadase moved away from them to use to the phone to 'see if he could contact her'.

"Hey is that Utau over there?" Kukai asked.

"Yea, I thought she was in London though…" Nagehiko said. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kukai nodded. "On three. One, two thr-"he started.

"Three" Utau said pouring cold water down the two boy's back. Rima and Nadeshiko ran to the boys to see what the matter was.

"Is Amu back?" Rima asked.

"No. I think they found Utau before us…" Nadeshiko said.

"YOU KNEW SHE WAS HERE!?!?!?!" they both screamed.

"Can we like save the reunion for another time, I'm kinda looking for onii-san."

"You mean Ikuto's here as well!" exclaimed Nadeshiko.

"What you mean he isn't here?" Utau asked.

"Nope. I'm sure he would have come to see us first if had arrived." Kukai said.

"Unless…" Utau began as she whipped out her phone and dialled Ikuto's number.

- - With Amu - -

Amu heard a ringing noise, rushing to the room she wiped out Ikuto's mobile. "Moshi, moshi."

"Hey, Utau here. Where's onii-san?" Utau asked.

"Ill in bed. You couldn't come to the cabin and help me could you?" Amu asked.

"Sure. See you soon then." Utau said as she hung up. Amu was now left with the difficult chore of looking good with the limited wardrobe available form Utau's last visit. '_When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.'_ she thought.

- - With Utau - -

"Well I found them." Utau said flipping the phone off.

"Them?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Amu was with Ikuto." she replied distractedly. "Is that Tadase over there? Who's he with?"

"Lulu." Kukai replied, distain coating his words as he looked upon the unsuspecting duo. "Really if he was going to see his god dammed mistress couldn't he do it more discreetly?" He asked no one in particular.

"What do you mean mistress?" Utau questioned.

"The girl he sees when he thinks we can't see him. We know that he doesn't like Amu but the silly girl won't hear a word of it. Blind love if I ever saw it." Nagehiko replied.

Utau looked again at the blonde couple. '_I don't think Amu doesn't know, more like she knows and is content with just that. Oh Amu, what am I going to do with you. Even a blind person could see that your not who you used to be.'_ she thought sadly, eyes misting as she relived innocent memories. The couple before her reminded her so much of the times Ikuto and Amu would spend together that she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Utau where are you going?" Rima asked.

"To catch up with some friends." was her only reply as she sped away from the group.

"Sooo, anyone got any idea where Ikuto and Amu are?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yeah, let's go. Tadase isn't going to be done any time soon." Kukai replied, a look of distain crossing his face. Tadase made him want to gag.

The group set out not bothering to wait for the Kiddie King as they made their way across the snow covered scenery towards the cabin.

"So Kukai how do you know where Utau's cabin is?" Rima asked. Kukai's only answer was to turn red and speed up his pace.

"Guess he went there when he and Utau were dating…" Rima pondered.

- - Later that evening - -

(Yes, I know I'm lazy for not typing the whole day, but it would be tedious and not very interesting…)

"So let me get this straight. You want to help us get Ikuto and Amu back together?" Miki asked Utau.

"Yea and I could get Yoru to help. He looks enough like Ikuto to do the trick." Utau replied.

"Very well, here's the plan…"

- - With Amu, Rima and Nadeshiko - -

"So let me get this straight, a sick guy tricks you into being his girlfriend …"

"I told you he was joking." Amu whined.

"But you still ended up in the same bed as him…" Rima whispered. A silence fell over the girls as they all contemplated what this might include.

"Amu how could you!" (Rima)

"Ewww!" (Nadeshiko)

"Nothing happened!" (Amu)

"Amu's got guy germs." (Nadeshiko)

"Amu's got sick germs!" (Rima)

"What are you guy's kinder gardeners?" (Amu)

"No! Just girls who had more faith in you" Rima sobbed.

"Was he good?" Nadeshiko asked the epitome of curiosity.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Amu squealed, bright red.

"Face says otherwise" (Rima and Nadeshiko) they both started laughing at Amu's distress. At this Amu threw a pillow at her friends and started a pillow fight. Amu was dodging the pillows that were being thrown at her with expertise that only came form years of experience with Utau, the demon of pillow fights.

Amu ducked as one pillow came sailing towards her. She heard a thud and looked behind. There Ikuto was lying on top of Kukai and Nagehiko was at the bottom. All three of the guys had swirls in their eyes…

"I think that we went a bit too far…" Rima whispered as they moved the guys into more comfortable positions

"You know what; I think they need a makeover." Nadeshiko said an evil glint in her eye.

"Fine, just not on Ikuto…" Ami said.

"Ohhh! Look she's defending her boyfriend." Nadeshiko pointed out to Rima.

"No," Amu denied, "I just have a good memory. Remember what happened last time?"

_Flashback…_

_The four girls had gone into the boys' room, determined to get then back for the trick that they had pulled earlier. Grim determination was painted on their adorable seven-year-old faces as they crept slowly over to the sleeping forms. Satisfied with their handiwork they ran back to their bedrooms silently giggling._

_The next morning the boys woke up and noticed that Ikuto was gone. _

"_Ne, aunty where's Ikuto gone?" Kukai asked Amu's mom._

_He said something about detention at school and being late. Why don't you guys go wash up and I'll send the girls along in a second. The three boys nodded and headed towards the bathroom with the feeling that they were missing something._

"_Was it just me or did Aunty laugh at us?" Nagehiko said._

"_I dunno but my face feels itchy…" Kukai answered._

"_I think the girls put makeup on us." Tadase said as wiped a load off his face. The three boys looked at one another, "If we have makeup on then Ikuto-nii-san has it too. If he has a detention then he's not going to be in a good mood when he gets back. Those two together mean…" Tadase left his sentence hanging._

_Quickly they wiped away all their makeup and made their way to Kukai's house, away from the impending doom. The girls however were not so lucky and woke up in a bed full of ants and worms and woodlouse. "That's payback for the makeup, now it's time for the punishment for getting me three more weeks of detention!" Screamed an angry Ikuto as he chased the girls around the house._

_End Flashback_

"And then he tickled us to death!" Nadeshiko exclaimed.

"Maybe we should leave Ikuto out of this…" Rima concurred as they carried on with their evil plan.

"You know the only thing I regret is making you guys miss the Circus." Amu said admiring her handiwork.

"Nonsense, its fine. And besides any time we hang out with these guys it's a circus. They look like clowns now... see?" Rima yawned climbing into bed.

- - With Yoru and Dia - -

"Admit it we're lost Dia, your plan failed again." Yoru said turning in the direction, they had come from.

"It can't have failed if we never started it…" Dia huffed.

"Well let's hope we got enough photos to convince her Grandfather."

"I'm sure we did. Ohhh, I just can't wait till the ball!" Dia squealed as she watched the sun set on one more day…

* * *

**Hope you enojoyed it, Review please!**


	9. Of Memories New and Balls Grand

**A/n: sorry for the wait, here's the next chappie! **

* * *

**Of Memories New and Balls Grand**

- - Just before the Ball - -

"Amu! You have a visitor, a good-looking one at that. Dad is wondering if he can take a photo!" Amu's mum called up the stairs.

"NO!" Amu called putting on the last bit of mascara. "Ikuto is not a model."

"Ikuto?" Tadase asked as he came into the room.

"Oh, Tadase!" Amu turned around to face him a hand on her chest. "I didn't expect you."

"Shall I leave; I mean it's obvious that you have made other plans…" Tadase said in a voice that made Amu cringe inside. _'How could I ever let myself be associated with such a __creepy__ guy'_ she thought.

"No, no. that's okay. Ikuto won't be here for another hour or so." Amu said turning back to the mirror and adjusting her makeup. Anything to get away form Tadase was a relief at this stage.

"Why does that name ring a bell?" He asked sitting down on the bed.

"He used to play with us." Amu replied distractedly, putting her hair up in a messy bun.

"Oh yea. As I recall you were very infatuated with him at one point. Right?" he asked.

Amu put the brush down slowly. "No," she replied, "we were just good friends."

"So why is he coming here today?"

"I promised him I'd show him around. He just moved back here. We thought that we could catch up and stuff. Oh," she said turning around, "I promised that I would go to the ball with him, as a friend of course. You don't mind do you?"

Tadase got up and hugged Amu, not noticing the way that she stiffened up. "Of course not. You're still my girl."

"Mmmhm." Amu hummed uncommittedly. Pushing Tadase away. "I'll see you at the ball." she said as she motioned to the door.

"See you then Amu." He said before leaving. Amu went into her cupboard to find the pair of shoes that Utau had asked for.

A little later Amu heard the door opening again. Without looking around the door to her cupboard she said, "Did you forget something Tadase?"

"Dunno. I'm not the kiddie king." Ikuto said coming round to the door. Amu jumped back startled. Seeing the familiar face calmed her down a little. Before she realised that he was looking very intently at a place behind her. Fuming she smacked him on the head "Hentai!" she screamed.

"What the hell? I was just looking at the dresses." Ikuto mumbled, trying to act innocent.

"Riiight. Whatever, I know what you were really looking at and there is no way that you're going to do it again. Out, shoo!" she gently pushed him back. Ikuto gave no resistance as he stumbled out of the closet.

"What were you doing in there anyway? You're ready already aren't you?" Ikuto asked curiously.

"Well I was looking for the shoes that Utau let me borrow a long time ago. She's wearing its matching dress tonight." Amu replied as she went back into the closet.

"You do realise that your closet is like one hundred meters squared or summit?" Ikuto asked incredulously.

"Yea and?" came Amu's muffled voice.

"I'll help." Ikuto said entering the closet. "What colour were they?"

"Oh no you don't! I told you you wouldn't be coming in here and I meant it!" Out!" Amu said trying to shove him out again.

"Only if you come with me." Ikuto said smirking.

Amu sighed, secretly happy with the direction of events. "Fine."

Ikuto led Amu out of her room and down the hallway. "Now show me around!" he ordered.

"Nothings changed though…" Amu complained, "And Utau really needs those shoes."

"She has a hundred and one shoes, I'm sure she'll be fine." Ikuto replied taking a random turn into one of the rooms. "Who stays here?" he asked as he looked around the pale yellow and navy blue room. There were random pictures of Amu and a blonde girl, the blonde girl and Miki, Ran and Suu, the blonde girl in a Santa outfit, the list went on.

"This is Dia's room. She's one of the new additions that came after you left." Amu replied.

"She's seems familiar." Ikuto said.

"Maybe you saw her in your foreign school. She went there to, but her mother was sick and so she had to come back here." Amu answered. "We should get going. She doesn't like it when people go through her stuff."

They both exited the room when a breathless Suu, "Amu-chan, confronted them! Utau, Miki and Ran are trapped in the storeroom! They're meant to set up the hall; we'll be in sooo much trouble if they're not there!" Suu wailed.

Ikuto and Amu looked at one another, and then back at Suu. "Which store room?" Amu asked in a serious tone.

"The one by the Grand hall." Suu replied.

"Why were they there? Isn't that where they keep the really old stuff, like memorabilia and things?" Ikuto asked.

"The theme tonight is 'forgotten past'; they were probably trying to get some authentic objects for the display." Amu replied solemnly. "Suu you go back and set up, me and Ikuto will go help them okay?"

"H-hai!" Suu said with grateful eyes, she rushed to complete her chores.

"Why the serious face?" Ikuto asked as he and Amu made their way to the Grand hall.

"There are some things in there that I would prefer to keep a secret." Amu replied, her voice like iron steal.

"Oh? Like what?" Ikuto asked.

"It wouldn't be a secret if you knew." Amu said humourlessly as they rounded the corner. Facing a wall she said, "This is it."

"We're in front of a wall…" Ikuto stated not getting what was going on.

"This house is pretty old. There are many secret passages and cupboards; this storeroom is one of them." Amu replied pressing down on the wallpaper. The wall moved away with her touch. "Hurry up and find them, the door will close soon." The pair looked around the room and were about to give up when they heard a rumbling sound.

"What was that?" Amu asked not noticing that the room was steadily becoming darker.

"The door!" Ikuto shouted as he rushed to it. Unfortunately, he had tripped over a rocking horse and the door shut. There was a flickering of lights before the overhead lamps turned on.

"Well that's a bummer." Amu stated. "At least they kept food and beds from the last time someone was trapped here."

Ikuto picked himself up from the floor and followed Amu to the mattress that was placed on the floor. "When was someone last trapped here?" he asked curious.

"The day that you left." Amu answered turning to look him straight in the eyes. "I got trapped in here while trying to find-" Amu hesitated, debating with herself, "-something. And the door closed. The whole house was in a right state. I was okay though." Amu let out an uncharacteristic, sarcastic laugh.

"What were you looking for?" Ikuto asked softly.

Amu reached around her neck and pulled a thin gold chain from around her neck. At the end of the chain was a diamond studded lock. "The humpty lock…" she whispered looking down and fiddling with it. Tears began to fall from Amu's eyes and she tried to wipe them away. "I d-don't know wh-y i-i-I am cr-ying." Amu hiccupped.

Ikuto's eyes softened as he pulled Amu into his arms, "I'm sorry." Amu just clung on to his shirt even tighter. Ikuto buried his nose into Amu's hair taking in the scent of strawberries. "I won't leave ever again, i promise. You don't need it anymore." He whispered into her ear. Shivers went down Amu back as she heard his husky tone. She pulled away slightly and looked into his sapphire eyes once more.

"Kiss me." She begged of him. Ikuto obliged. His warm and tender lips lovingly caressed hers. His hands moved themselves to her back pulling her closer. Amu tilted her head back so that Ikuto could deepen the kiss. And in the solitude of the Room of Memories, the two were lost in their own little world, oblivious to the world outside…

- - The Ball - -

"Where's Amu and Ikuto, their meant to make the speech soon!" Dia exclaimed.

"I'm sure they're fine wherever they are…" Yoru said with a mischievous smile.

"What do you know that I don't?" Dia asked him.

"Nothing much, I think I here someone calling my name..." Yoru said making his way over to the punch.

"Yoru!" She exclaimed making her way behind him. Soon her cat-like friend was lost in the crowd. Pausing in the middle of the ballroom for a second before making her way towards Miki, Ran and Suu.

"Have any of you seen Amu?" Dia asked.

"She's had a – storage problem…" Miki said trying not to smile.

"Yeah, she said that she might not be able to join us." Ran said.

"Suu?" Dia asked knowing that she was the weak link and would be the most likely to spill the beans. "Where is she really?"

"Ano- th-that is she, er..." Suu said, starting to look worried. Beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Just then, Utau came to her rescue.

"Is there a problem Dia?" She asked a smile of death on her face.

"Just wondering where Amu and Ikuto are." Dia replied, polite and courteous to the last.

"They are a bit busy right now but they should be down soon." Utau responded, "On the other hand, a certain brother of mine is wondering if you would dance with him. He's waiting by the garden door, please do go." Utau said with mock sincerity.

"At once." Dia said bowing and hurrying away.

"Thank you ~desu." Suu thanked letting out a sigh that she didn't know she was keeping in.

"No problem. It helps that Yoru actually likes her. *sigh* Lets just hope that this works. I think something will go wrong." Utau said looking out of the ceiling to floor windows to the full moon. The stars danced in merriment at something that they would never know about.

"Why do you say that?" Ran said, "It's not a good way of thinking."

"It's just a feeling." Utau said with a sigh as she made her way through the crowd, mingling with the other royalty of society…

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! please reveiw!**


End file.
